Mexico
by kelsey731
Summary: Natasha recalls her vacation.


_Take it back or let me go, its better if I tell you so. I hurt you once before and I'd do it again. Everyone I know is gone, and I don't even know myself. I'm saving up to take a trip to Mexico; I heard it's the place to go. I want to see the colors of another sky._

_(Mexico- The Staves)  
_

"Welcome back, Agent," One of the ladies behind a desk greeted the redhead as she walked into the building. "How was your vacation? Go anywhere exciting?"

Natasha smiled at her and nodded, "I was in Mexico for a week. It was nice."

The woman, her nametag read Karen, gasped. "Did you take any pictures? Oh, wow…I bet it was beautiful."

"It was, I didn't take any pictures though…"

"How could you go to a place like Mexico and not take any pictures?!" Karen exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Natasha gave a tiny smile and shrugged, making the secretary frown deeper.

* * *

_ "You've got to be kidding me," Natasha stopped when she saw the rental car waiting in the parking lot of the airport. "This is what we're driving around Mexico in?" She raised an eyebrow at Clint, who rubbed his hands together eagerly._

_ "Would you prefer I had gotten something that would have broken down?" He grinned at her and winked, unlocking the doors and climbing into the driver's seat of the expensive looking convertible. "Get in, or I'll leave you here and then where will you be? At the mercy of a Mexican!"_

_ She laughed and shook her head, tossing her bag into the backseat and getting into the passenger seat. The car roared to life and she had barely buckled her seatbelt before Clint pressed on the gas pedal and the car shot forward, the wind blowing back her shorn hair. The Texas countryside flew by them as they drove towards the border between the States and Mexico and the setting sun reflected off of Clint's sunglasses._

_ "Do you have any idea of where we'll go?" She asked him over the wind, unable to help but smile as she saw the excited look on his face._

_ "Take it easy, Tasha. Trust me on this one," He answered, looking away from the road for a moment and swerving a little. He laughed loudly when she tried to grab the wheel and he slapped her hand away. "Don't touch!"_

_ "Watch the road, then!"_

_ "You stop distracting me and then I'll watch the road, Romanoff!"_

_ Natasha pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him when that cheeky grin spread across his face._

_ "Why don't you take a nap? You didn't sleep any on the plane, and we've still got a bit until we're to where we need to be…don't worry, if you're asleep, then I won't have any reason to be distracted," he chuckled deeply._

_ She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, watching the plain countryside go by at an almost dizzying speed. He was right; she could never sleep on planes no matter how she tried, whereas Clint passed out almost immediately and drooled on her shoulder for the entire flight. She began to feel her eyes droop and looked back over at Clint, smiling at him when she saw that he'd taken off his sunglasses. "Wake me up when we're over the border," she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep with the humming of the engine in her ears._

* * *

_ "Tasha, wake up," Clint murmured, shaking her gently. "Wake up, we're in the city…"_

_ Natasha sat up and stifled a yawn, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat at how incredible the city looked all lit up, and the lights that reflected off of the coastline. "Where are we?" She breathed, her green eyes wide with wonder._

_ "Puerto Vallarta," Clint murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Surprise, I hope you like it."_

_ She looked over at him in disbelief, swallowing at the strange feeling in her chest. "Clint," she whispered, leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."_

_ He grinned sleepily and yawned, stopping at a light. "You can thank me tomorrow night. Tonight I want to sleep."_

_ She snorted and shook her head as he moved the car forward and into the parking lot of an upscale hotel._

_ The next morning, Clint stirred at the smell of coffee and he yawned loudly, sitting up. "You brought me coffee? Well, I must have really warmed that heart of yours, Tash."_

_ She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, handing the mug to him. "You're lucky I didn't pour it on you last night when you were snoring in my ear." A smile tugged at her lips as she watched him slurp the hot beverage, looking fresh from a shower._

_ "I humbly apologize," He chuckled and stood up, going to get a clean pair of clothes from his suitcase. "I hope you're ready to get wet…" He looked over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow, giving her a seductive look. "Because we're going to the beach!" He grinned and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him._

_ Natasha shook her head and put on a bathing suit before pulling on a dress over it, turning when the door opened again. "What?"_

_ "You look pretty in dresses," He remarked quietly, his eyes having a slight tenderness in them. He cleared his throat and smiled at her, motioning towards the door. "Shall we?" His eyes followed her as she headed out first so he could lock their door. Once they stepped out of the hotel, he took ahold of her hand, letting his fingers interlock with hers._

_ She looked up at him, feeling her heart flutter. They were alone now, away from work and everyone else. They could truly be together here. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they walked across the sand, looking like any other married couple on vacation to the other people on the beach. "It's good to have you back, Clint," she said quietly, pulling her dress off over her head. "I thought that you were really a goner for a while there."_

_ He smiled at her, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Loki just never expected that he couldn't keep me from my Tasha. You'd have gotten me back one way or another, right?"_

_ Natasha smiled back at him and nodded, unashamedly looking at his toned physique when he shed his shirt. She took his hand when he offered it to her and grinned when he took off running towards the ocean, letting out a shriek when the cold water splashed. "Clint, don't!" She gasped as he grabbed her and pulled her into the ocean and they both disappeared under the surface. She gasped for air when she resurfaced, scrambling back towards shore._

_ "Where are you going?" Clint called, furrowing his brow. "Natasha, get back here!" He swam over to where she'd taken refuge in the shallow water, cocking an eyebrow at her. "What's up?"_

_ Her cheeks turned a slight shade of red and her eyes searched the water before going to Clint's puzzled face. "I don't…want to get attacked by a shark," she mumbled, pursing her lips._

_ "You're afraid that a shark is going to get you? Natasha, are you serious?" He studied her face for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You, of all people! Who isn't afraid of big men, or people from other worlds…but gets scared shitless when you step in the ocean? Give me a break! I said we were going to the beach!"_

_ She glared at him and he quickly shut up. "I'll stay here and you can get mauled."_

_ "No, absolutely not. You'll come swimming with me. Come on, Nat."_

_ She shook her head and crossed her arms, giving him a look that warned him that she'd hurt him if he tried anything._

_ Clint sighed and swam closer to her, the water deep enough that he could still hold himself up by his arms while his legs floated behind him. "Please?"_

_ She shook her head again, swallowing as his face inched closer to hers._

_ "Come on, baby," He purred before moving in so his lips were against hers. He could taste salt from the water on her lips as he kissed her deeper, taking caution in case she was going to assault him. He heard her quiet sigh when he pulled away and grazed his lips over her jaw. "Swim with me?"_

_ Natasha groaned quietly in defeat and she slipped her arms around his neck, letting him wade deeper into the ocean. "Okay, this is deep enough. Clint, stop."_

_ "I've got you. C'mon, trust me," He murmured in her ear, not satisfied until he couldn't touch the bottom without going under water. "See? I told you!"_

_ She held tightly to him as the waves rocked them gently back and forth. He was right; it wasn't bad at all. She even laughed when a wave crashed over their heads and gave Clint a mouthful of salt water. "Still like it?"_

_ He grinned devilishly and shrugged, watching her as she slowly unwound her arms from his neck and swam back a bit just so she could touch bottom. He smirked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Shark!"_

_ Natasha bolted towards shore, splashing around like her life depended on it. Only when she stood up on shore and turned back to look at Clint did she realize that he'd been joking. Her cheeks flushed with fury as he laughed at her and she clenched her fists, stepping up to him and punching him square in the nose._

_ He staggered backwards and looked at her with wide eyes. "You broke my fucking nose!" He exclaimed, blood running down his face. "Natasha! Natasha, wait!" He called after her as she stormed off towards the hotel, leaving her dress on the sand with his shirt._

* * *

_ There was a quiet knock on the door and Natasha sighed, glaring at it. "Go away, Clint," she muttered._

_ "Let me in, Nat, please. I'm sorry…"_

_ She pursed her lips and went to the door, opening it a crack. Her stomach dropped when she saw how bruised up his nose looked and she realized now that he must have gone to the doctor because she'd broken his nose. Oops. "Well?"_

_ "I am an ass, and I'm sorry I scared you. I learned my lesson," Clint sighed, pouting out his lower lip. "I deserved to have my nose broken and to be locked out of my hotel room. Can I make it up to you?"_

_ Natasha raised an eyebrow curiously, "How so?"_

_ He smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "You have to let me in first."_

_ "If you're saying that having sex is you making it up to me, then no."_

_ "No no! Well…" He chuckled and shook his head. "Just kidding. Let me in, Tasha."_

_ She sighed and unlatched the door, opening it and letting him inside. "Okay, now tell me."_

_ Clint went over to her suitcase and he dug through it before pulling out another dress, tossing it to her. ""Put that on. Please," he added after she gave him a look. "I don't want to ruin the surprise, just please get dressed, woman!" He sighed and shook his head as she went to change in the bathroom and he quickly pulled on a nice shirt and pants. There was nothing he could do about his bruised nose; that was an injury he hadn't been anticipating… He turned when Natasha stepped out and he let out a low whistle at how beautiful she was. "Ready, babe?" He smiled sheepishly when she just pursed his lips; she hadn't completely forgiven him yet. Nonetheless, he kept his hand at her lower back as they left the hotel and walked down the streets, hearing music playing as they kept walking._

_ People were out in the street dancing, talking, eating, and generally having a good time._

_ "Are you hungry, or do you want to dance?" Clint asked her, smiling. "Yes, surprise, I can dance."_

_ Natasha laughed and she took ahold of his arm, watching the people dancing. "I don't believe you, Barton."_

_He grinned back and grabbed her wrist, leading her to where the throngs of people were dancing. She of course, danced like it was second nature. It was surprising that Clint didn't dance like an ape, he was actually quite proficient._

_Natasha smiled as he grabbed her hips and wiggled his eyebrows at her, making a show of twirling her and pulling her into his arms. "Color me surprised. You aren't a complete troll."_

"_Shucks, you really think so?" He chuckled, clapping along with the rest of the crowd as the song ended. He studied her beautiful face, unable to help his staring. Everything about her was lovely; her soft, flushed skin, the small dimples in her cheek, her green eyes that always had that spark of mischief in them. He smiled when she looked up at him and he took her hand. "Let's get some food, huh?" He started to lead her into the restaurant when she stopped him._

"_Let's go back to our room and order room service," She breathed, setting her hand on his chest and looking up at him. "Unless you'd rather not, I mean-"_

_Clint silenced her with a soft kiss on her mouth, holding her close to his chest by her lower back. "That sounds great. Lead the way." He smirked at her and stroked her flushed cheek before giving her perky bum a pat. He laughed when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the direction of their hotel._

_They tumbled out of the elevator in giggles, scrambling to get into their room. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Clint pulled the curvy redhead into his arms and mashes his lips against hers. His foot kicked the door shut with a loud slam and his hands found their way to her zipper. His lips broke away from hers only to connect to the soft skin of her neck, his calloused hands pulling down her dress and running up and down her back bare. "Tasha," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her already feverish skin._

_Natasha moaned in reply, the way he called her that never ceasing to send shivers down her spine. She tugged at his shirt, whining in impatience as he pulled it off and then grabbed her by her hips, their lips connecting in another passionate kiss. Her breath hitched as he lowered her down onto the bed and she reached up to put her hand to his cheek, her thumb very gently stroking his bruises._

"_Am I still handsome with my bruises?" Clint asked breathlessly, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "Or do you want me to get off of you?"_

_She smiled and shook her head, leaning up to kiss his lips. "You're even more handsome. Maybe I should break your nose more often."_

_He rolled his eyes and buried his face in her neck, trailing his lips down and across her collarbone. A small gasp escaped him as he felt her hands tugging at his belt and then slipping into his pants. "F-fuck. Tasha," he grunted, his length standing fully erect in her grasp._

_Natasha helped him get rid of the rest of their clothes and she moaned softly as he took her hands and pinned them to the mattress above her head. His lips and hands felt like heaven as he moved them all over her body. "Clint, please…" she swallowed and raised her hips up to him, swallowing. Her breath hitched as she felt him enter her slowly, her toes curling with pleasure. "Clint!" She gasped, digging her fingers into his strong shoulders._

* * *

"Miss Romanoff?" Karen asked, snapping her out of her daze.

Natasha smiled at her and she blushed a little, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't need pictures," she shrugged, seeing Clint walk by out of the corner her eye. "I can remember it just right without them."

**While listening the song Mexico by The Staves I had the idea pop up in my head last night and i couldn't help but write it! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think**

**-Kelsey :3 **


End file.
